ultrastoryconceptyepfandomcom-20200214-history
Selena Regas
Selena Regas is an 11 year old ultrahuman, assigned to the New Fransico area, watched by Laius. Appearance Personality Selena is unable to feel or express most emotions, asides from stress, fear, love, and extreme moments of emotion. She tries to act friendly and witty in order to fit in, though she can sometimes drop this facade and resume her standard blank face. She constantly tries to fill in the void of feeling something by getting into as many fights as possible, being able to feel stress and fear during these moments. However, being with new friends allows Selena to slowly to start feeling from more positive activities. Selena is also shown to be slightly perverted, always using Spectral Eye on the boys during PE, though she feels no shame or embarrassment when caught or talking about it. Abilities As an ultrahuman, Selena has a massive amount of potential ready to be unlocked. Already at the age of 11, Selena has reached Tier 6, which is the average Tier adults stop at. She is able to very quickly increase her power levels, reaching Tier 7 Strength after a week of only doing a few pushups every night. Selena also has an extremely powerful Psychic value already at Tier 13, and can see at all spectrums, see through most Anti-Spectral Eye barriers, and can effectively end opponents with a full power Soul Attack. History First Day Selena is first seen in a class at the start of a new school year at Hanna Middle School. While all the other students seem nervous, Selena has a blank stare on her's and wonders when she and Laius are going to go fight the Beach Terror. The teacher introduces himself and gets the students to introduce themselves and their Aura. She continues to think to herself as the students stand up and activate their Auras, thinking of the best way to fight Beach Terror without it ending too quickly or it hurting civilians. The teacher then snaps her out of her thoughts and gets her to introduce herself, as other students Jacie and Hugo anxiously stare on that there's at least someone their Tier. Selena suddenly opens up with a smile on her face and introduces herself, and reveals her Aura as a Tier 3. The shocked reactions on Jacie and Hugo's face make Selena panic for a second, thinking that she messed up. During recess, Selena spends the entire time wandering the yard, as if looking for something. When Jacie decides to approach her and ask what she's doing, Selena immediately spots a stronger student terrorizing a weaker student, and without hesitation, she approaches the two. The bully thinks that Selena is coming to protect his victim, and quickly charges at Selena, though to everyone's surprise, Selena nearly knocks him out by throwing him to the ground. Remembering that Tier 3s shouldn't have that kind of power, she lets him get up and start punching her. The punches have very little effect, though the stings of pain and adrenaline "satisfy" Selena. The bully eventually drops down, exhausted, and Selena kneels down and feigns pain, wondering if the other kids could see through her power. To her relief, the other new students mostly seem proud that their worst bully was stopped by someone weaker than him, while the other students study Selena. At the end of school, Selena is picked up by Laius, who quickly asks about Selena's bruises and ruined clothing. She says that she got in another fight, yet is a little scared that the other students will find out about her true power. Laius gets Selena to relax and cheers her up by saying that the Unit's spotted the Beach Terror near the shore and that they'll be fighting him today. Beach Terror Attack Selena and Laius arrive at Butcher Beach just as the Beach Terror attacks the shore, and Laius helps evacuate the visitors while Selena can fight the enemy. Selena spots Jacie about to be attacked by the Beach Terror, and quickly saves her by teleporting in front of her and reflecting the energy sphere. While Jacie is shocked, Selena begins her fight with the Beach Terror, jumping around his energy spheres and beams as she lands multiple blasts on his armor. The Beach Terror eventually lands a direct energy sphere on Selena and blasts her back into the sand. He prepares a Bullet Fist to finish off the strong brat when he is suddenly hit by a powerful Stun and loses his footing and falls into the water. He barely manages to get to the shore and sees Selena standing back up, who reveals a Tier 13 aura, to Jacie and the Beach Terror's astonishment. He faints of fear, and Jacie is absolutely amazed at Selena's performance. Laius arrives, and joking tells Selena that her actual Tier 6 aura would be good enough to scare him, and Selena changes her aura to that level. Selena is the one that gets Jacie to promise to never tell of Selena's actual abilities, and Laius drives Jacie back home. During the drive, Jacie asks all sorts of questions about Selena, and she blandly answers different questions about her Aura and personality. When she mentions her like of spying on boys, she seems confused to Jacie's embarrassment, and Laius reminds her that her voyeurism isn't okay. Jacie decides to help her out by telling her how to legally check out boys, though Selena is insistent that Spectral Eye is the most effective way. The Kingdom Recklessness Visitation Assault